moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Code Geass R2 - Extras
This article contains details of the various minor character and background deaths that occur throughout the second season of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Episode 1: The Day The Demon Awakens *Since the first season, Lelouch's memory has been surpressed and he now has a younger brother living with him called Rolo. The Britannian Empire has tightened its stranglehold over Area 11 (Japan) following Zero's failed rebellion. Early in this episode, Rolo and Lelouch pass by a giant TV screen showing a live execution. Several Elevens have been put to death by firing squad. *Lelouch and Rolo are visiting Babel Tower when it is attacked by the remnants of the Black Knights. Early in the battle, a Britannian chopper is brought down by a rebel Knightmare. *Two people are seen being cut down in the crossfire between a terrorist Knightmare and two Britannian Knightmares. *A terrorist tries shooting at Lelouch and Rolo but is suddenly engulfed by an explosion. *After being seperated from Rolo, Lelouch runs up a flight of stairs looking for him. He rushes into a room filled with bullet-riddled corpses, including the body of the Black King, a crime-lord whom Lelouch defeated in a chess match. *A squad of Britannian soldiers finds Lelouch and surrounds him. Apparently they had been watching him for a long time, expecting the Black Knights to come and retrieve him. When Lelouch re-encounters C.C, the Britannian captain shoots her. *The Britannian soldiers use flamethrowers to incinerate the dead bodies in the room. One woman among all of the dead is still alive and screams, and when Lelouch calls out to the soldiers, they shoot the woman and continue with the burning. *C.C survives the baron's gunshot and uses her power to unlock Lelouch's memories and restore his Geass power. With his Geass restored, Lelouch uses it to compel the baron and his troops to kill themselves, much like how he first used the power in season one. Episode 2: Plan For Independent Japan *Kallen, with her trusty Guren Mk-II, uses its Radiant Wave Surger to blow up a Britannian Knightmare. *A Black Knight Burai fires several rockets and destroys three pursuing Sutherlands. *A new model of Knightmare Frame enters the battle and destroys a pair of Burais. *Zero triggers a series of explosions in the Babel Tower, causing it to topple and crush the Britannian forces outside. *At the end of the episode, the pilot of the new Knightmare is revealed to be Rolo. Rolo also possesses a Geass power. Episode 3: Imprisoned On Campus *Suzaku takes part in Britannian military operations in the European Union, piloting the Lancelot and engaging dozens of Italian Knightmare Frames on his own. *Rolo meets with Villetta Nu to discuss the situation of Lelouch and Zero's return. During their meeting, they are interrupted by a Britannian agent. Believing that the agent may have overheard them talking about Geass, Rolo uses his Geass - the power to suspend others perception of time - and freezes the agent on the spot before slitting his throat, thus maintaining the Geass Order's secrecy. Episode 4: Counterattack at the Gallows *Rolo recalls one of his early assassinations when he was a young boy. He appeared before a politician exiting a building and used his Geass to pause the crowd, then took a gun from a bodyguard and shot his target in the neck. *Another flashback immediately follows the first one, showing Rolo shooting another political figure before a crowd of soldiers, all suspended in time by his Geass. *Villetta is meeting with Britannian intelligence agents regarding Rolo's behaviour. Apparently, Rolo murdered an agent because he touched the locket that Lelouch had given him. *Just as he had done during the Black Rebellion, Lelouch uses Geass to manipulate the operator of a floor elevator to raise a portion of the ground. The enthralled operator is seen surrounded by the bodies of other operators who he shot when they tried to stop him. After completing his task, the officer shoots himself. *When the deck is uplifted, all of the Britannian units stood upon that section slide off and crash to the ground below. *'Bart L. Darlton' - A Glaston Knight and one of the adopted children of Andreas Darlton, voiced by David Markus. When the floor collapses, Bart is in his Gloucester Knightmare Frame which is crushed by a sliding G-1 mobile base. *'Alfred G. Darlton' - Another of the Darlton sons and a Glaston Knight, voiced by Darrel Gullbeau. He dies when Kallen destroys his Gloucester with the Guren's Wave Surger. Episode 6: Pacific Ocean Ambush *After Lelouch's sister Nunally reappears and is appointed as the new Viceroy of Area 11, Zero deploys the Black Knights to capture her. One rebel Knightmare is destroyed as they approach the carrier carrying Nunally. *Zero boards the command carrier and uses Geass on two crewmen, commanding them to shoot themselves. *Two security operatives watching Nunally are shot by a guard who is being influenced by Zero's Geass. *One of the escort ships is damaged and is about to collide with the command ship when Anya Alsteim, Sixth Knight of the Round, fires her Mordred's Hadron cannon and destroys the escort ship before it can crash. *Kallen's mecha, the Guren Mk-II, is taken down by Anya. As it plummets toward the ocean, Rakshata launches a new flight-capable Guren mech from her submarine. Kallen ejects and her cockpit joins with the new Guren in mid-air while the Mk-II is destroyed as it hits the ocean. *Using her new Guren's particle beam cannon, Kallen destroys three of the Glaston Knights' Knightmares. Guilford's machine is destroyed too, but he ejects and survives. Episode 8: One Million Miracles *An Eleven disguised as a Britannian soldier tries to assassinate Suzaku, but because of the Geass effect imprinted on him by Lelouch, Suzaku's survival instincts are stronger than ever. He disarms the would-be assassin who is then arrested, and later on Suzaku is approached by an officer holding an execution order for the man who attacked him. Suzaku hesitates to sign the document, but Anya steps in and signs it on his behalf, thus condemning the man to death. Given the events that occur later, it is uncertain if this execution occurs. *Nunally attempts to revive Euphemia's plan of organizing a Special Administrated Zone where Elevens will be free to call themselves Japanese again, and even Eleven criminals who choose to participate will be pardoned. To ensure that the plan goes ahead without a repeat of Euphy's massacre, Zero announces that he will accept exile from Area 11. However, on the day of the opening of the S.A.Z., a million Elevens show up all dressed as Zero. Begrudgingly, the Britannians are forced to let all of them go without a fight. With an army of a million strong, Zero flees Area 11 and heads for the Chinese Federation. Episode 9: A Bride in the Vermilion Forbidden City *Xing-ke disrupts the wedding of Britannian Prince Odysseus and Chinese Empress Tianzi and he kills one of the guards that try to stop him. Episode 10: When Shen Hu Wins Glory *Todoh and Kallen engage in battle with Chinese Federation forces and destroy a fleet of choppers. *A squad of new Akatsuki-class Knightmares launch several rockets toward pursuing Chinese ground units. The projectiles are outfitted with Wave Surgers similar to the Guren and they boil the armoured tanks and blow them up. *A forward battalion of Black Knights are annihilated by a newly-arrived Knightmare model: the Shen Hu, piloted by Xing-ke. *Zero deploys his forces in a head-on confrontation with Xing-ke's. Several units on both sides are destroyed in a matter of moments, but the battlefield suddenly turns to mud after Xing-ke tears down the bank of a waterway, leaving Zero's forces trapped. *As Xing-ke's Knightmare squadrons attempt to flank the Black Knights, Zero's air carrier - the Ikaruga - fires its hadron cannons and wipes out the advancing units. Episode 11: Power of Passion *Todoh leads a squad against the Knights of the Round as they intervene, cutting down several Chinese and Britannian aircraft. *Anya fires a hadron spread that destroys many of Xing-ke's ground forces. *Zero pilots the new Knightmare Frame known as Shinkiro and uses a chest-mounted particle weapon with a prism that scatters the beam, destroying a wide swath of the High Eunuchs' forces. *Zero had secretly recorded and broadcast a communication between himself and the High Eunuchs all across the Chinese Federation. In the conversation, the Eunuchs compared the people they ruled over to mere insects with absolutely no value. After hearing this, the Chinese rise up against their leaders and riots break out all over the country. *Schneizel and the Knights of the Round withdraw from the battle after hearing Zero's nationwide broadcast, cutting off all Britannian support for the High Eunuchs. Without Britannia's aid, the Eunuchs are left defenceless as Xing-ke and Zero breach their frontline fortress. Xing-ke enters the fortress bridge and cuts down each of the Eunuchs himself. Episode 12: Love Attacks! *Cornelia has resurfaced in the Chinese Federation and has discovered a secret Geass research facility. She breaches the temple after cutting down a group of guards. Episode 13: Assassin From The Past *Aboard his Shen Hu, Xing-ke destroys an enemy Knightmare with a precision strike using a Slash Harken. *Two school security agents are cut down by a man seemingly returned from the dead: Jeremiah Gottwald! *Gottwald approaches the Ashford student council clubhouse, leaving three more people bleeding on the ground in his wake. Episode 14: Geass Hunt *Following the death of Shirley, Lelouch vows to destroy the power of Geass and wages war against the Geass Order. With the help of Jeremiah, he contacts V.V and determines the Order's location. The Black Knights then storm the Order's research facility, gunning down everyone in sight. *A group of Geass researchers notice C.C pilotting a Knightmare and are elated to have her back, calling on her to save them. They are all suddenly blown up by an artillery shell. *One of the Black Knights encounters a group of children inside the facility. One of them uses Geass on the Black Knight and manipulates his body into using his Knightmare to attack his allies. *Rolo intervenes and offers a friendly hello to the Geass children whom he used to know. He then kills them and the Black Knight that they were manipulating. The deaths of the children are not shown on-screen. *C.C intercepts an escape train inside the facility containing V.V's personal entourage. C.C fires on the train and kills all of them. Episode 15: C's World *C.C's past is revealed. She was once a normal human who long ago entered into a contract with an immortal Geass witch. When C.C's own Geass had reached its full potential, the witch revealed that she had fooled C.C and was merely using her as a tool to end her own immortal life. C.C became immortal when she took the witch's Code and killed her. Episode 17: The Taste of Humiliation *The United Federation of Nations, a new conglomerate of nations brought together by Zero and the Black Knights, launch an invasion of Area 11 in order to take the country back from Britannia. As the battle begins, a Chinese Knightmare is shelled and destroyed. *Luciano Bradley - one of the Knights of the Round - flies his Percival mech straight through a UFN aircraft and destroys it. *Several Black Knights try to surround Bradley, but the Percival is able to shoot down most of them. He grabs one of the opposing Knightmares and rips open the cockpit, taunting the pilot inside before driving the Percival's lance straight through the helpless pilot. *Xing-ke and the Shen Hu take down a Britannian gunship. *Bismarck Waldstein - the Knight of One - uses his Galahad's sword Excalibur to absorb the energy of the Shen Hu's particle cannons. The energy is then redirected towards four choppers that try to surround the Galahad. *Bradley attempts to crush the UFN flagship by pulling down one of his own damaged airships and smashing it atop the enemy. However, Xing-ke fires the Shen Hu's chest cannon and destroys the ship first. Episode 18: The Final Battle of Tokyo *Rolo uses his Geass to immobilise a group of guards and then cuts their throats. *Under the influence of Lelouch's Geass, Lord Guilford starts attacking Britannian forces, convinced that he's following the will of Princess Cornelia. He destroys one of the Glaston Knights' Gareth mechs. *Kallen's execution is ordered, but she is saved by Sayoko who kills the executioner by throwing a kunai in his back. She is then provided a new Guren and joins the battle against the Britannians. *'David T. Darlton' - One of Andreas Darlton's adoptive sons and a Glaston Knight. He dies when his Gareth Knightmare is destroyed by Chiba. *Kallen's new Guren SEITEN unit comes to Zero's rescue and destroys the members of Valkyrie Squadron holding the Shinkiro. *'Claudio Darlton' - Another of the Glaston Knights. His Gareth is cleaved in half by Todoh's Zangetsu. *Suzaku's Lancelot equipped with a new device called the FLEIJA, a weapon of mass destruction similar to a nuclear bomb. Suzaku tries to avoid using it, but as it appears that he is about to die, his Geass effect kicks in and compels him to fire. The FLEIJA detonates above the Tokyo Settlement's government bureau, annihilating it and a portion of the surrounding settlement, leaving behind a large, clean crater. Episode 19: Betrayal *Following the detonation of the FLEIJA warhead, Tokyo Settlement has been all but destroyed. Official casualty reports suggest that ten million people were killed in the initial blast with another fifteen million deaths caused by secondary damage to the surrounding area. *Schneizel has learned the truth of Zero's identity and arranges a diplomatic meeting with the Black Knights, telling them everything about Lelouch, his Geass and the people he's controlled with it. *The Black Knights, feeling betrayed by Zero's callous use of them, turn against him. Rolo rescues Lelouch with the Shinkiro and uses his time-stopping Geass to cause several pursuing Knightmares to fall into the ocean. *A series of Knightmare artillery units are destroyed by the Shinkiro's cannons. *Rolo fires the Shinkiro's main cannon and destroys an airship that tries to block off his escape. Episode 20: Emperor Dismissed *Suzaku is sent by Schneizel to assassinate Emperor Charles. When he confronts the emperor, he kills the Geass monks accompanying him. *The captain of the emperor's flagship, manipulated by Geass, mans a gun turret and destroys several Britannian Knightmares. Episode 21: The Ragnarok Connection *Bismarck cuts down an opposing Knightmare just as the Black Knights close in on Kamine Island. *With Charles defeated and the Ragnarok Connection halted, Lelouch returns to the Britannian homeland, taking the emperor's throne and using his Geass to force the royal court to acknowledge his rule. Suzaku is also appointed as Lelouch's personal knight. Episode 22: Emperor Lelouch *Most of the Knights of the Round reject Lelouch as emperor and attempt to depose him, but Suzaku pilots the new Lancelot Albion and destroys their attack force all by himself. *Lelouch requests that Britannia be allowed to join the UFN, but he is apparently not interested in democracy. Lelouch's plan is absolute world domination! He takes the UFN assembly hostage and forces them to allow Britannia's admission, all in order to have the world's eyes look upon him with hate. *Towards the end of the episode, Suzaku informs Lelouch that Pendragon, capital of the Britannian Empire, has been destroyed. The city was annihilated by a FLEIJA warhead launched from Prince Schneizel's new flying fortress Damocles. Episode 23: Schneizel's Guise *The final battle between Lelouch's empire and Schneizel's alliance begins with Kallen destroying a Britannian Knightmare with her Guren's wave surger and Chiba and Todoh cutting down another. *The Shen Hu impales a Britannian Knightmare with a Slash Harken and destroys an enemy ship with its particle cannon. *One of Lelouch's brainwashed troops is impaled by Todoh's Zangetsu. *Whole lines of Lelouch's forces are wiped away by the Ikaruga's hadron scatter cannons. *Lelouch triggers an eruption within Mt. Fuji by detonating the sakuradite deposits remotely. All of the Black Knight and UFN air units are destroyed by the eruption as well as all of Lelouch's own ground forces. *The Damocles launches a FLEIJA warhead but Lelouch orders a wing of Knightmares to sacrifice themselves to stop it. The warhead detonates prematurely and the damage and casualties are minimised. However, the Ikaruga is heavily damaged and crashes, though Ohgi and the bridge crew are still alive. Episode 24: The Grip of Damocles *Another of Lelouch's fleets is obliterated by a FLEIJA warhead. *Suzaku manages to hold open a gap in the Damocles' shields, allowing the Shinkiro and several other Knightmares to breach it and board the fortress. One Knightmare isn't so lucky and the shield gap is closed before it enters, and so the last Knightmare smashes against the barrier. *Gino Weinberg intercepts Lelouch and Suzaku aboard the Damocles, crippling the Shinkiro and forcing Lelouch to go after Schneizel on foot. *Anya and the Mordred wipe out a wing of Britannian Knightmares. *Kallen and the Guren SEITEN destroy another group of Britannian mechs while at the same time battling against C.C and the Lancelot Frontier. Episode 25: Re: *In the very end, Lelouch subjugates Schneizel with Geass, forces Nunally to surrender the Damocles key and seize control of the fortress and its devastating arsenal. With the FLEIJA warheads, Lelouch threatens all of humanity to submit to his rule or be destroyed. *Two months after Schneizel's defeat, Emperor Lelouch parades through the streets of Tokyo. However, his plan wasn't simply to conquer the world, but to unite it and bring about the peace that Nunally wished for. Thus Lelouch and Suzaku planned out the Zero Requiem. During the parade, the masked man Zero, now being portrayed by Suzaku (whom the world believes to be dead) disrupts the parade and assassinates Lelouch, just as the two of them had planned. The legend of Zero lives on and the people of the world, united by hatred of Lelouch's oppression, are finally released from the cycle of hatred and destruction as Zero slays the enemy of the world. Category:Code Geass Category:Anime Deaths Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras